


A night of weakness? Or love?

by Killjoy413



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when ciel tells sebastian to stay the night with him, Ciel has a dirty dream about sebastian. what will happen? will sebastian have the same feelings for Ciel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of weakness? Or love?

**Author's Note:**

> this story picks up at the end of episode 3 of season 1.

"Sebastian stay with me until i fall asleep." the earl phantomhive said. "goodness, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"

"just a simple order" the phantomhive butler walks over to the young boy, kneels next to him and says "i will stay here. I'm by your side forever, master until the end."

the older male gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed, he sits next to his young master. the teal haired boy looks at his butler "you don't have to sit, you can lay down." 

the taller male looks down at his young master grinning. "would you like me to lay down, my lord?" "yes i would, it feels weird with you just sitting there watching me." the raven haired man lays down in the bed next to his young master.

Sebastian watched as Ciel fell asleep, just when Sebastian thought it was fine for him to leave Ciel thew his arm over Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked at the actions of his young master.

Sebastian thinks he hears a moan from from Ciel, but he dismisses that thought, although he does take note of how odd it is that Ciel is hot and sweaty. 

all of a sudden Ciel throws his head back and moans very loudly, he then pushes against Sebastian. Sebastian feels something poke against his stomach, Sebastian realizes that its Ciel hard on; Sebastian smirks to himself.

Ciel starts grinding on Sebastian. "ang...Sebastian...h-harder!" Ciel moans. Sebastian grins as he feels his pants tighten. Sebastian removes the blanket, and pushes ciels night shirt up to reveal his member.

Sebastian licks his lips, then puts Ciel member in his mouth. Sebastian licks ans sucks at the tip. Ciel moans then his eyes shoot open, he looks at his Butler.

"what the h-hell are you doing?!" Sebastian takes Ciel tip out of his mouth and says "I'm simply giving you what you want, my lord."

"i never said i wanted this, you damned demon!" 

"ah. but young master i heard you moaning my name in your sleep." Sebastian stopped for a second then continued 

"i do wonder though, how long have you been having those dreams about me?" Ciel was frustrated, sexually and mentally. he had been having these dreams for awhile now. 

every morning and night when Sebastian changes his clothes, when those those long slender gloved fingers touches his body it feels as if multiple little fires were lingering on his body just from a few touches from his butler, a demon. 

and these dreams were so fucking confusing! in the past few months Ciel stated feeling different about his butler. at first he thought it was just a little crush and that he'd get over it, but these feeling just wont go away in fact they got worst.

when Sebastian is with his his chest feels all fluttery, but when Sebastian leaves his chest feels all heavy. but Ciel would never admit that to Sebastian. so naturally he said "i-I've never had dreams about you!"

"master, it's not wise to lie to a demon. with that said is that your final answer?" 

"for a f-few months"

"and why haven't told me about this before?" 

"i-" Ciel was cut off 

"well i guess it doesn't matter now." Sebastian got on top of Ciel and kissed him hard. Sebastian licked Ciel's bottom lip asking for entry; Ciel opened his mouth.

Sebastian snaked his tongue into the young boys mouth, tasting every nook and cranny, while he took off Ciel's night shirt.

Sebastian breaks the kiss so that Ciel can breath. Sebastian then trails little kisses, suckles, and nibbles down Ciel's neck, down his chest, down to his member.

Sebastian lightly kisses Ciel member then moves back up. Ciel moans "ahh...Sebastian...please d-don't tease me."

Sebastian smirked "as you wish my lord." Sebastian then takes all of the ciel's member in his mouth; he sucks hard. "Mmngh" is all Ciel could get out. Sebastian starts  twirling his tongue around Ciel’s tip down to a shaft.

"Sebastian...I-I'm...gonna-" before I ciel could finish the sentence he came in Sebastian’s mouth;  Sebastian swallowed all of it. 

Ciel was panting for air Sebastian says "mmm, what a sweet taste for a sweet soul. ” Sebastian got up off the bed and started stripping. 

All Ciel could do was watch as Sebastian took off his gloves with his teeth, his tail coat, his tie, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers.

Sebastian gets back on top of Ciel, he sucks at Ciel’s neck. “ mmmmph Sebastian. ” Ciel moans. Sebastian puts three of his fingers up to Ciel’s mouth; Ciel opens his mouth.

He slowly starts sucking on the fingers, around the tips and down; he starts sucking harder and faster. Sebastian moans lowly ( it sounded more of a growl ) at the feeling of his fingers being sucked on ever so talentedly; he starts thinking of what else that mouth could suck on, but that’s for another time.

Sebastian removes his fingers; he pleases his now wet fingers at Ciel’s hole, he slowly slides one finger into Ciel all the way to the knuckle. "Ah,i see you have fingered yourself before. 

What a inappropriate thing for the earl of the phantomhive family to do. Sebastian added another finger, he started scissoring Ciel.

“ you know young master even though you usually use two fingers, you have to be use to at least three to be prepared for me. ” with that said he put the third finger in Ciel. Ciel felt so much pain.

“ ahh Se-Sebastian it hurts. ” “ i know young master but don’t worry pleasure will soon come" Sebastian started slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Ciel. Sebastian brushes his fingers over Ciel’s prostate.

" UUUGGH!.....do Th-that again. ” Sebastian hit Ciel’s prostate with more force this time. "ahhh......uuungh. " Sebastian smirks to himself; he just loves seeing this reaction from his young master. 

“ pl-please.....please Sebastian....I want you inside of me now. ” Sebastian’s eyes turned a violetly color “ yes, my lord. ” Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel.

Sebastian places his member at Ciel’s entrance; he pushes all the way in Ciel. “ ahh Sebastian.....it h-hurts. ”

Ciel gritted his teeth in pain. “ i know young master but soon the pain will become pleasure, i promise. ” Sebastian was so tempted to ignore Ciel and fuck his brains out, but he still had some self-control; he sat still to let Ciel get use to him.

Ciel relaxed a bit to tell Sebastian to start moving. Sebastian started moving slowly; Ciel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood out of pain. Sebastian licked the blood up, then kissed him lightly; Sebastian hit Ciel’s prostate.

“ uuungh! ” Ciel started rocking his hips, while Sebastian started thrusting harder and harder hitting Ciel’s prostate with every thrust. “ AAAAHHH......harder!...m-more Sebastian! ” Sebastian growls he grabs Ciel's member pumping in time with his thrusts.

“ umph..your so tight, my lord. ” by this time Sebastian was pounding into Ciel. The headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall and the legs of the bed sounded like they were going to break any minute. 

“ uuuggg! Sebastian!!!..I'm...gonna-Ahhhh! ” Ciel came all over Sebastian’s hand and both their stomachs. Sebastian started thrusting harder ( if that’s possible ). Sebastian came just as the beds legs broke, they went down with a THUMP!

Sebastian layed next to Ciel on the broken bed. Ciel was panting “goddammit....you broke my bed.” Sebastian smiled “ I’m sorry young master. though it seems you cant sleep here tonight. Now where could you sleep tonight? ” Ciel smirked with the idea he just got.

" Well...I could sleep in your room tonight. A-and you don’t have to call me ‘ young master ’ when its just the two of us, you can call me Ciel.” 

"are you sure you want to sleep in my room, Ciel?" 

“yes, i do.” and just like that Ciel was in Sebastian’s arms, running in much speed, then they were in Sebastian room. Sebastian put Ciel on his bed. 

“sebastian...lay with me until i fall asleep? ” 

“ yes, my Ciel. “ Ciel grinned as Sebastian got into the bed next to Ciel. Ciel got as close as he could to Sebastian. “ i....i love you Sebastian. ” Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel.

“ i love you too Ciel. ” Ciel put his head on Sebastian’s chest and smiled. Sebastian put his arm around Ciel. “ I'll be here forever, until the end, my love. ”

and just like that Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian watched as his love fell asleep; he was quite happy, ( which its been a while since he has been happy ) he had always had these feeling for Ciel,  he just never could act on them. 

It made him happy just to see Ciel happy. He may be a demon but spending so much time in the human world was weakening him, but he didn’t mind it. He just hoped that him and Ciel would be happy together forever.


End file.
